Yo odio
by Hara Eslitere
Summary: Sirius Black está preso en Azkabán, pero esta noche escapará de allí después de doce años cautivo. Porque ha encontrado una razón para vivir. Porque ahora se siente vivo de nuevo. ONESHOT


**Mi segundo oneshot, esta vez sobre Sirius Black. Hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribirlo, y hoy me he decidido. Se lo dedico a mi amiga Rhayma, cuyo personaje favorito de la saga de HP es Canuto. Para ti, guapa ;).**

**Espero que os guste.**

YO ODIO

Gris. Mi vida es el color gris desde hace doce años. Mis ropas, el color de las paredes de este lugar, la madera de mi cama, el suelo, los barrotes de mi celda, el cielo y el mar. Mi alma. Mis ojos. La vida entera es gris en Azkabán.

Mis sentimientos, no. Lo que yo siento es de color rojo, rojo fuego, rojo sangre. El odio es de color rojo. Lo único que puedo sentir es odio. Y el odio que yo siento tiene un nombre: Peter Pettigrew.

He pasado más de un tercio de mi vida encerrado aquí. Al principio, era rabia lo que sentía. Ira, furia, una desesperada necesidad de matar. Venganza. Por mí y por James. Ahora sé que con la rabia no es suficiente.

James... Mi gran amigo James, mi hermano, la persona que más he querido en este mundo. Tuve muchas novias, sí. Yo era un tipo muy atractivo, y no era difícil para mí atraerlas, pero nunca amé verdaderamente a ninguna. Me gustaba acostarme con ellas, aunque jamás les prometí amor eterno. Ni siquiera amor. Pero a James sí lo quise, porque era la extensión de mí mismo, mi gemelo, mi propio yo dividido en dos cuerpos diferentes.

James era el hermano que nunca tuve. ¿Regulus? Bueno, él sólo era el tipo que nació de la misma vagina que yo. Sólo eso. Si la vida me hubiese dejado escoger un hermano, ese habría sido James Potter.

Pero la traición me lo arrebató, y los remordimientos no me dejaron dormir durante mucho tiempo, porque yo mismo había hecho posible aquella traición. ¿Cómo pude ser tan imbécil? ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciego? Peter Pettigrew era el bufón de nuestro grupo. Ahora no sabría decir si lo despreciaba o me daba lástima, pero lo que sí sé es que me satisfacía enormemente humillarlo. Su aparente indiferencia hacia mis burlas me hicieron creer que a él no le importaba, pero fui yo el que creó al monstruo. Ahora lo sé. Era demasiado joven, demasiado inmaduro, demasiado prepotente. No, eso no es verdad. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar en las consecuencias de mis actos. Y las tuvieron. Siempre las tienen. Cualquier acto, por nimio que sea, tiene consecuencias.

Ahora lo sé.

Yo maté a James Potter. Lo negué durante años, pero ya no puedo negarlo más. Yo creé al traidor, y le entregué la traición en bandeja. Yo maté a James Potter.

Por eso he soportado estar aquí doce interminables años. Ahogado en mis recuerdos, en mi culpa, en la desolación que los dementores infligían a mi alma. Pero yo era culpable, y merecía el castigo. Fue la época en la que mi vida se fundió en negro, y mi alma se hundía en el abismo cada vez más.

Un día volví a convertirme en perro. Una grieta de mi celda me hizo recordar las astas de un ciervo adulto. Éramos animagos, y yo era un enorme perro negro. Remus no. Remus era un hombre-lobo, y todo lo hacíamos por él. El traidor era una rata. Una amarga carcajada surgió de mi interior cuando recordé todo aquello. ¡Qué paradójico! ¡Qué estúpido fui! ¿Es que la vida no me había dado suficientes señales? Y aún así, fui yo el que le propuse a James que la rata fuera su Guardián. Creí que así estaría más protegido. Creí en la amistad de la rata. Éramos amigos, siempre habíamos sido los inseparables Merodeadores, el "terror de Hogwarts". ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! ¡Maldito seas una y mil veces, Sirius Black! ¿De verdad creíste que un tipo al que no te importaba humillar, era tu amigo incondicional? ¿Y el de James?

Pero cuando me convertí en perro por primera vez en Azkabán, me sentí aliviado, sentí que un gran peso desaparecía de mi alma, que el negro se tornaba en gris. Los dementores no podían alimentarse de mis tormentos cuando yo era un perro. Ni siquiera podían sentirme.

Fue mi salvación.

Mi mente comenzó a pensar de nuevo sin que mi alma se sintiera aplastada por los remordimientos y la culpa.

Yo era culpable, pero Peter Pettegrew lo era más que yo. En mi voluntad no estaba matar a James. En la suya, sí. Esa era la gran diferencia entre nosotros dos. Fue una gran revelación. Yo no había traicionado a nadie. Yo no era un traidor.

Y entonces, en medio de mi vida gris, mis sentimientos en negro fueron adquiriendo color hasta alcanzar el rojo. El color de la sangre. La sangre que era la única moneda con la que podía pagar mi culpa. La sangre del traidor.

Rojo sangre. Esas dos palabras me devolvieron a la vida. Porque había encontrado una razón para vivir. Y me gustaba. Me causaba un placer extremo imaginar la sangre del traidor cubriendo su cuerpo gracias a mi mano. Ver su rostro agonizando ante mis ojos con dolor, la luz de su vida desapareciendo poco a poco sin que él pudiera impedirlo. Sí, aquella visión me gustaba, me llevaba hasta el éxtasis de mi odio. Era casi mejor que el orgasmo con una mujer.

Me gusta odiar, y no quiero sentir ninguna otra cosa más que eso. El odio que yo siento es frío, calculador, me permite pensar, impedirá que cometa ningún error. Yo odio. Porque hace que me sienta vivo de nuevo, porque ha marcado un objetivo para mi vida, porque ahora tengo el deber de salir de aquí.

Esta noche, cuando nos lleven al patio para pasear antes de dormir, volveré a convertirme en perro, y seré invisible para mis ciegos carceleros.

El mar embravecido rodea Azkabán haciendo imposible la huída. No hay nada imposible para mí, ni para mi odio. Saltaré al agua y nadaré, y cuando me haya alejado lo suficiente, volveré a cambiar de cuerpo y me desapareceré.

Mi odio me mantendrá vivo.

No puedo soportar la espera. Mi querido Peter, ¿no te emociona la idea de volvernos a ver después de tantos años? ¿No te estremeces de ansia como yo?

Yo sí. Siento que mi odio es más devastador que nunca, que el rojo invade todo mi ser, que no puedo esperar ni un segundo más para iniciar mi cacería.

Cacería... ¡Qué dulce palabra para mis oídos!

Nos vienen a buscar. Llegó el momento.

Nunca había sentido tanto odio como ahora. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo.


End file.
